The use of high performance numerically controlled and other sophisticated machine tools has increased in recent years, spurred by the inherent efficiencies realizable by use of these increasingly complex devices. However, it is well understood in the art that such machines are extremely expensive to purchase and therefore it is important that they be used to the highest degree of efficiency. Obviously, this requires that they be in production as much as possible; the set-up time, during which they are changed over from producing one type of parts to another, must thus be reduced as much as possible. To this end, it is usual to employ a particular group of workers in machine set-up, so that insofar as possible, the set-up of the machine for a given job can proceed concurrently with the operation of the machine on the previous job; that is, for example, whatever tools will be required to produce a given part are assembled, sharpened, adjusted, or manufactured as necessary prior to the previous job's conclusion. Then, when the previous job is concluded, the tools used to perform it can be removed from the machine and the new tools inserted. This is obviously more efficient than having the machine "down" for the entire time required to set up the tools, as well as that required to install them on the machine.
Typically, such set-up of machine tools will take place in a set-up area located separately from a tool storage area in which a large number of a wide variety of available tools, drill holders, chuckers, parts-holding collets and the like may be stored. A set-up worker will select from the storage area those tools and related parts that he requires and take them to his own work area for setting them up. When the previous job is then completed, he must carry these tools and other devices to the machine and install them. Clearly, it would be desirable to reduce the labor involved in the movement of tools insofar as possible, and furthermore to reduce the number of tool handling steps to a minimum.
The present inventors are aware of no devices which have been specifically adapted to this task. The prior art includes holders adapted for specific tools such as the very familiar accordion opening, twist drill boxes in which each drill has a correspondingly sized hole within which it is stored. One could install such an accordion drill box on a wheeled cart, thus forming a sort of tool transportation system. However, the present inventors are not aware of any integrated storage system which allows efficient handling and storage of a wide variety of tools and, in particular, one which would allow a number of tools to be transported at once from the transportation device to a workbench for set-up, to a machine for use or to a storage area for storage upon conclusion of an operation.
It is apparent then that there exists a need in the art for an improved tool handling and transportation system. Clearly to be successful, such a tool handling and transportation system would be efficient to manufacture and inexpensive to purchase, calling for a design utilizing a minimal number of custom manufactured components. The system would also desirably provide for a wide variety of tool handling and transportation uses so as not to unduly restrict its use. Finally, such a system to be successful would also serve to inherently reduce the number of tool handling steps required for a given number of tools moving between a given number of locations.